HE
by uchihana rin
Summary: Jujur dalam hatiku yang paling dalam, aku masih mengharapkanya. Walau saat ini ia hanya menganggapku teman baik, mungkin ini terbaik untuk kami.


_Jujur dalam hatiku yang paling dalam, aku masih mengharapkanya. Walau saat ini ia hanya menganggapku teman baik, mungkin ini terbaik untuk kami._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _HE UCHIHANA RIN_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _UCIHA SASUKE & HARUNO SAKURA_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hah..

Sudah kesekian kalinnya aku menghela nafas, entah mengapa hari ini terasa membosankan bagiku.

"GOL…" teriak teman pirangdi sebelahku ini sambil berdiri, ya dia sedang asyik menonton latihan sepak bola yang dimainkan adik kelas kami.

"lihat lihat saku" teriak nya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku.

"hm….., aku tahu ino" jawabku malas sambil menonton pertandingan itu.

" ih kau ini, taka da semangat semangatnya." Omelnya.

" hn biar"

'apa bagusnya ini kan hanya latihan, nah kalau nanti sudah pertandingan baru mengesanka.' Batinku. Saat inicuma kami berdua yang menonton latihan ini di bangku penonton.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahku dan kemudian ku menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

'huh menyebalkan' gerutuku dalam hati. Melihat pasangan paling serasi di sekolah ini, sungguh sangat memuakan bagiku. Siapa lagi kalu bukan uchiha sasuke dan hyuga hinata. Walau pun mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, tetapi banyak orang yang mengatakan mereka itu serasi. Memuakan.

"HINATA-CHAN, SASUKE-KUN" teriak ino sambil melambaikan tanganya pada kedua sejoli itu. Mereka pun lalu mmenghampiri kami.

" hai/hai" kata sejoli itu bersamaan. Mereka pun duduk di sebelah kami, hinata di sebelah ino dan sasuke di sebelahku.

" hai sakura-chan" kata hinata mencoba ramah kepadaku.

"hai juga" jawabku sambil tersenyum palsu.

Lalu ino dan hinata pun bercakap-cakap, aku pun juga sedikit menanggapi apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sedangkan sasuke sediri dia hanya diam sambil melihat latiha adik kelas.

Beberapa menit kemudian hinata dn ino sepertinya akan pergi.

"um.. sakura-chan aku dan hinata akan ke kantin". Pamitnya padaku sambil berdiri.

"hn" dan setelah itu mereka pergi.

Kini tinggalah sasuke dan sakura duduk berdua .

Hening

" sakura, ku dengar kau akan meneruskan ke luar daera konoha?." Katanya memulai percakapan.

" um" angguku." Sedangkan kau sendiri." Lanjutku sambil menatapnya.

"aku berencana untuk bekerja." Lalu ia pun membalas menatapku.

"hm, benarkah" entah mengapa saat aku mendengar jawabanya, aku merasa hatiku sedikit kecewa.

"hn"

Hening lagi.

"sasuke, apakah kau ingatdulu saat kita masih smp?" kataku memecah keheningan.

"hn, aku ingat. Dulu kita satu kelas"jawabnya sambil tersenyum, entah mengapa senyumannya itu membuatku berdesir. Yah mungkin sekarang tercetak semburat merah di pipiku.

"um" balasku.

Semakin lama kami pun tenggelam dalam percakap-cakapan kami, walau yang kita bicaran hanya tentang masa-masa saat kita smp yang tidak terlalu penting, dan entah mengapa keadaan kita saat ini membuatku merasa nyaman.

"hei, sasu. Lihat lah kesana" aku pun lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menunjuku kearah sepasang kekasih yang duduk di bangku bawah pohon.

"hn, memang kenapa?" jawabnya sambil menengok kearah dua sejoli itu.

"tak apa, hanya saja aku kerap melihat mereka sering berduaan begitu"

"hn" ia sedikit menyeringai" kau iri ya" katanya dengan menggodaku.

"ap-"kataku terpotong.

"bagaimana kalau kau denganku. Seperti mereka" ia pun menggodaku lagi.

"a a-apa maksudmu" kataku sedikit malu. " kalau aku denganmu apa jadinya aku" lanjutku.

"memangnya kenapa" katanya sok polos.

"ya nanti kalu aku denganmu, bisa-bisa aku mempunyai wajah datar sepertimu."

"hn terserah kau saja lah" ia sedikit marah.

"ha ha ha wek…"

Kami pun tertawa bersama-sama, suasana seperti inilah yang aku harapkan dan entah mengapa aku berharap ini tetap bertahan selamanya.

 _Aku tahu sebenarnya aku menyukainya dari dulu, tetapi egoku terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya. Bahkan saat beredar kabar bahwa sasuke tengah dekat dengan hinata, aku sangah sedih. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Egoku sangat tinggi dan akhirnya kupendam perasaan ini dan tak kukatakkan kepada siapa-siapa._

 _Padahal aku masih inggat sewaktu massa smp, dulu aku sering menyapanya._

 _"hai sasuke-kun"_

 _"hai juga sakura-chan"_

 _Ya dulu kami sering saling menyapa saat berpapasan. Dan bahkan teman-teman smpku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku mungkin menyukainya, tapi aku selalu mengelak. Dan mungkin saat itulah aku mulai mempunyai perasaan padanya._

 _Jujur dalam hatiku yang paling dalam, aku masih mengharapkanya. Walau saat ini ia hanya menganggapku teman baik, mungkin ini terbaik untuk kami._

 _End._

Hai, mina….

Ini fic pertamaku, saya mohon follow n reviewnya.

Maaf ya bila kurang memuaskan. ^-^


End file.
